parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Belle (2017) (Julian14bernardino style)
This song is from Beauty and the Beast (2017) (Julian14bernardino style). Casts * Belle - April O'Neil (TMNT 2012) * Monsieur Jean Potts - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) * Clothilde - Mona Lisa (TMNT 2012) * Tom, Dick & Stanley - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House), Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) & Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * The Village Lasses/Bimbettes - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants), Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) & Lola Loud (The Loud House) * Gaston - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * LeFou - SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) * The Villagers - Bikini Bottom citizens (SpongeBob SquarePants) Lyrics *April O'Neil: Little town, it's a quiet village, Every day like the one before, Little town, full of little people, Waking up to say *Bikini Bottom Citizen 1: Bonjour! *Bikini Bottom Citizen 2: Bonjour! *Bikini Bottom Citizen 3: Bonjour! *Bikini Bottom Citizen 4: Bonjour! *Bikini Bottom Citizen 5: Bonjour! *April O'Neil: There goes the baker with his tray, like always, The same old bread and rolls to sell, Every morning just the same, Since the morning that we came, To this poor provincial town *Bikini Bottom Citizen 6: Good morning, April! *April O'Neil: Good morning, Monsieur. *Bikini Bottom Citizen 6: Where are you off to? *April O'Neil: The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and- *Bikini Bottom Citizen 6: That's nice. Look! The baguettes! Hurry up! *Bikini Bottom Citizens: Look there she goes, that girl is strange, no question, Dazed and distracted, can't you tell? *Bikini Bottom Citizen 7: Never part of any crowd *Bikini Bottom Citizen 8: Cause her head's up on some cloud *Bikini Bottom Citzens: No denying she's a funny girl that April *Bikini Bottom Citizen 9: Bonjour! *Bikini Bottom Citizen 10: Good day! *Bikini Bottom Citizen 11: How is your fam'ly? *Bikini Bottom Citizen 12: Bonjour! *Bikini Bottom Citizen 13: Good day! *Bikini Bottom Citizen 14: How is your wife? *Bikini Bottom Citizen 15: I need six eggs! *Bikini Bottom Citizen 16: That's too expensive! *April O'Neil: There must be more than this provincial life! *Bikini Bottom Citizen 17: Ah, April. *April O'Neil: Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed. *Bikini Bottom Citizen 17: Finished already? *April O'Neil: Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new? *Bikini Bottom Citizen 17: Not since yesterday. *April O'Neil: That's all right. I'll borrow...this one! *Bikini Bottom Citizen 17: That one? But you've read it twice! *April O'Neil: Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise! *Bikini Bottom Citizen 17: If you like it all that much, it's yours! *April O'Neil: But sir! *Bikini Bottom Citizen 17: I insist. *April O'Neil: Well, thank you. Thank you very much! *Bikini Bottom Citizens: Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar, I wonder if she's feeling well, With a dreamy, far-off look, And her nose stuck in a book, What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle *April O'Neil: Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because you'll see Here's where she meets Prince Charming But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three! *Bikini Bottom Citizen 18: Now it's no wonder that her name means "beauty", Her looks have got no parallel *Bikini Bottom Citizen 19: But behind that fair façade, I'm afraid she's rather odd, Very diff'rent from the rest of us *Bikini Bottom Citizens: She's nothing like the rest of us, Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is April! *Spongebob: Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Plankton! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world! *Plankton: I know! *Spongebob: Huh. No beast alive stands a chance against you...and no girl for that matter! *Plankton: It's true, Spongebob, and I've got my sights set on that one! *Spongebob: The inventor's daughter? *Plankton: She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry. *Spongebob: But she's- *Plankton: The most beautiful girl in town. *Spongebob: I know- *Plankton: And that makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best? *Spongebob: Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean... *Plankton: Right from the moment when I met her, saw her, I said she's gorgeous and I fell, Here in town there's only she, Who is beautiful as me, So I'm making plans to woo and marry April *Sandy Cheeks, Pearl Krabs, and Lola Loud: Look there he goes, Isn't he dreamy?, Monsieur Plankton, Oh he's so cute! Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing, He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute! *Bikini Bottom Citizen 20: Bonjour! *Plankton: Pardon! *Bikini Bottom Citizen 21: Good day! *Bikini Bottom Citizen 22: Mais oui! *Bikini Bottom Citizen 23: You call this bacon? *Bikini Bottom Citizen 24: What lovely grapes! *Bikini Bottom Citizen 25: Some cheese... *Bikini Bottom Citizen 26: Ten yards! *Bikini Bottom Citizen 27: One pound. *Plankton: 'Scuse me! *Bikini Bottom Citizen 28: I'll get the knife. *Plankton: Please let me through! *Bikini Bottom Citizen 29: This bread... *Bikini Bottom Citizen 30: Those fish... *Bikini Bottom Citizen 31: It's stale! *Bikini Bottom Citizen 32: They smell! *Bikini Bottom Citizen 6: Madame's mistaken. *Bikini Bottom Citizens: Well, maybe so! Good morning! Oh, good morning! *April O'Neil: There must be more than this provincial life! *Plankton: Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife! *Bikini Bottom Citizens: Look there she goes, The girl is strange, but special, A most peculiar mad'moiselle! It's a pity and a sin, She doesn't quite fit in, 'Cause she really is a funny girl, A beauty but a funny girl, She really is a funny girl, That April! *Bikini Bottom Citizen 33: Bonjour! *Bikini Bottom Citizen 34: Bonjour! *Bikini Bottom Citizen 35: Bonjour! *Bikini Bottom Citizen 36: Bonjour! *Bikini Bottom Citizen 37: Bonjour! *Bikini Bottom Citizen 38: Bonjour! Category:Beauty and the Beast Songs Category:Songs Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino